What Happens Behind Closed Tabs - A Smosh Games Fanfiction
by MaiberryFics156
Summary: The Smosh Games crew is a lively bunch, a lot of crazy things happen for them both on and off camera. This is a story of what can happen when a tight-knit group of friends, some interesting secrets, and the people who are keeping them collide.
1. Chapter 1

****FIRST STORY ALERT****

 **I'd like to start this off by saying that this is my first fanfiction story, both on this site and ever... So I hope it goes over well :3** **I got the Idea to even write one because I read one a while back called "Fate and Dominoes" on this site and it was very moving, beautifully written if I may add. Beside the point though, I have to practice writing over the summer for school anyway so I guess this counts :)**

 **Please tell me of course any criticisms or issues there are with it, because I really would like to know if my story is any good!**

 **(to clear up any confusion, if there are horizontal lines through the story it symbolizes the passage of time, also there will be one after any notes i have before the chapter begins)**

 **CHARACTERS:**

 _David "Lasercorn" Moss_

 _Matt Sohinki (A.K.A Sohinki)_

 _Joshua "The Jovenshire" Ovenshire_

 _Wesley "Wes" Johnson_

 _Mariko "Mari" Takahashi_

 _Ian Hecox_

 _Anthony Padilla_

 _Amra "Flitz" Ricketts_

 **Anyway, here goes nothing I suppose.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Goddamit Sohinki, shut up about DOTA and help me kill these assholes!" Lasercorn and Sohinki were in the Smosh Games room late at night trying to finish off a few heists so they could get money for new gear. Without Joven of course, he would only screw things up.

"Hey, I'm just saying. It would be hard for even Joven to mess up a game like DOTA, though he is not worthy to even gaze upon it in all its glory." Sohinki replied dreamily, staring off into the screen though his mind was elsewhere.

"Hey Sohinki," Lasercorn said, sounding suddenly serious.

"Yeah?" Sohinki said, switching through the guns menu and selecting a sticky bomb.

"Stop going gay for fucking DOTA and kill these cops!" Lasercorn yelled, laughing a little at catching Sohinki off-guard with a jab at his favorite game.

"Yeesh, fine." Sohinki said, "Don't see why you gotta hate on DOTA like that bro."he muttered, simultaneously throwing a cascade of stickys into the nearby fray of cop cars and officers firing at Lasercorn who was hiding behind a wall at the gas station he had just robbed.

There was a gigantic explosion, maybe a few too many explosives were involved in this… Nevertheless, Sohinki's character was blown back and he threw his controller down when the screen went gray and "wasted" appeared before his eyes.

"Ha! I get all the money now!" Lasercorn shouted triumphantly.

"Well, I'm done," Sohinki said, done with trying to cooperate with Lasercorn. "see you tomorrow dude."

"Yea, bye. I'm gonna stay, I just need to finish off this last heist and I'll clean up and go home too" Lasercorn replied, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"K." Sohinki said as he placed his headset on his desk, turned off his monitor, and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sohinki had been gone for about half an hour when Lasercorn decided it was high-time to clean up and go home for the night.

He turned off the playstation and put his controller and headset back on his desk.

On his way out Lasercorn noticed that Wes's computer was still on, there were a few tabs open so he was probably still editing something and he just left it open so that he could pick up where he left off yesterday.

Though Lasercorn was a little curious about what Wes was working on so he went over to the desk and sat down. He gave the mouse a little wiggle to make the screensaver go away and he saw that Wes had been working on a new GTS episode.

Nothing out of the ordinary here, after all it was Wes's job anyway. Lasercon got a strange feeling as he got up and pushed Wes's chair back in, almost as if someone was watching him.

He looked around around the room.

Nothing.

But not much else was to be expected because Lasercorn was the last one in the Smosh Games office.

He proceeded to put on his coat and leave the office, locking the door behind him. But before he left he took one more quick peek into the room. "Thats kinda weird... It was almost like someone else was in there." He thought to himself as he walked out to his car.

Lasercorn felt a slightly uneasy feeling as he drove home that night.

* * *

 **Okay! That's my first chapter, i'm sorry that it wasn't very long i'm planning more for the next chapter. I'll release it sometime next week if I get good responses from what I have so far but for now I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for all the nice reviews you have left for me! I was really happy to see so many views and favorites! :)**

 **I wonked up my computer a little so my shift keys are acting all weird so i've been having a hard time dealing with that while writing the next chapter :P**

 **But anyway, chapter two!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

That night Lasercorn had a really weird dream, basically a nightmare.

He was alone in the Smosh Games office, just like the night before, but this time he was sitting at Wes's desk again and he couldn't get up. The room was completely empty except for Wes's chair and his computer and someone was watching him from the shadows in a corner of the room.

He woke up while it was still dark outside, around 3 or 4am sweating and spooked Lasercorn quietly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

Lasercorn looked at himself in the mirror and quietly gave himself a pep-talk "don't be a pussy dude, it was just a fucking dream"

He then walked back to bed and lay awake for a while before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

It was midmorning when Sohinki sent a text to Lasercorn.

"Did you remember to lock up and turn off the lights when you left yesterday?"

Lasercorn replied a few minutes later "yea", though actually he forgot to turn off the lights in his haste to leave the office. Sohinki however, didn't need to know that he forgot to turn off the lights because of him being slightly spooked by an empty room late at night.

"Good, Joven would be pissed if he found out that we played last night without him" Sohinki replied shortly after.

Lasercorn agreed. So now, he had to get off his lazy ass and go to the studio to turn off the lights. He wasn't sure why he wouldn't want to just deal with Joven later but he still felt inclined to go back and check out the office before people got there.

Lasercorn left his house and headed to the studio

* * *

Wes's POV

This morning I went into work earlier than usual, I was one of the first people in the smosh office even though it was late in the morning, the internet people usually start later in the day and end late here.

I had to finish editing a Grand Theft Smosh video so I left my computer on last night so that I could pick up where I left off this morning.

Nothing was out of the ordinary when I walked up to the office. But, when I opened the door the lights were already on.

"Hmm…. Thats kinda weird, I didn't see anyone else here when I came in, but whatever." I said to myself as I sat down at my desk and started working.

When Ian and and anthony get here i'll show them the episode, it should be done by then anyway.

Lasercorn just showed up, it's weird for him to be here so early.

"Hey Lasercorn," I called to him as he entered the room. " What'cha doing here so early?"

"Ah, nothing. I forgot to turn off the lights yesterday when I went home" He said. "Why are you here?"

"Editing" I said.

"Oh okay" Lasercorn said, he looked kind of weirded out though. Then lasercorn left and I kept working.

* * *

Not long after Lasercorn left people started to filter in and got to work. Mari, Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki were filming a video and it was a regular day.

Around midday I got a text from Ian "is the gts done? If you want we can go for lunch, you me and anthony, then go over it when we get back."

"Sure, I'll meet you guys in the parking lot" I responded.

Not much afterwards Ian, anthony, and I returned with Taco Bell for the rest of the Smoshers.

Everyone gathered around and we decided to make a lunchtime with smosh. More to edit...


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Sorry that I went on kind of a weird hiatus between posting this and chapter 2 :( (or whatever I don't actually remember when i posted chapter 2 but... yeh sorry :)**

 **I won't be posting until probably sometime on the week of 8/16 because i'm going to sleep-away camp this sunday and returning in a week also as of posting this its my birthday! (8/8), as a little sorry in advance I decided to make this chapter as long as possible. (Though it still clocks under chapter one but only because I have double XL plans for chapter 4.)**

 **After all, I do this for the people! (A coy little attempt at an Internet Box reference because i'm totally psyched for the RTX livestream :3)**

 **Anyways, here is chapter 3! (Things get a little spicy, be warned ;)**

* * *

3rd Person Pov

Wes, Lasercorn, Flitz, Sohinki, and Mari were at work going over Maricraft footage in the office.

* * *

Mari's POV

"Ha Ha, look at this," I pointed at my monitor. We were reviewing the Maricraft footage and I just saw a clip of Lasercorn and Sohinki getting stuck in a hole in Sohinki's mine and killing each other trying to get out. "We gotta keep this."

"Got it." Wes said, writing writing down editing notes on a notepad.

Sohinki, Flitz, and Lasercorn had to go film a Gametime With Smosh Games so it was just me and Wes. It kinda sucked because it would take even longer to go over everything now that there were less people but still, just me and Wes… Alone.

No, No, No, No, No, No, No, NO.

I don't like Wes, we're friends. He's just a really nice guy is all, you can't blame me for being at least a little bit attracted to him sometimes…

* * *

Wes's POV

It's just me and Mari now. The rest of the guys are filming so we're editing a Maricraft video.

It's easy to work with Mari, we're good friends and so we get through the footage really fast. I know it should be the other way around but I feel kind of -for lack of a better word- anxious or something when i'm just around the guys.

Mari was saying something and I was half-listening as I opened a new tab on my computer and opened a folder where I keep fanfics about the smosh guys.

Okay, that sounded really weird.

Just to explain myself, I kind of like to keep fanfics that fans send me about me and the guys in a folder cause I sort of formed a habit of reading them them in my free time. Not that that sounded any better after I explained it...

I just got one this morning and it was about me and Lasercorn.

God it's really fucked up that I like to read these things.

Something about reading about me and Lasercorn made me feel like I had to read it. I don't like, like him or anything thing though, it's hard to explain I guess.

Mari was still talking to me as I skimmed the story and I didn't realize that she had gotten up and was walking over behind me.

"Hey! What are you reading? We're supposed to be editing dummy" She said as she leaned over my shoulder to get a better look.

I panicked and shut the tab, not the best idea 'cause Mari got really curious.

"Whoa Wesley, what do you got to hide there?" She said playfully as I turned around in my chair.

"I'm not hiding anything, it's just a script Ian sent me." I said nervously.

Mari then proceeded to narrow her eyes and look me over with suspicion, but she sat down without another word and kept editing.

I'm not trying to hide anything from anyone, especially Mari cause she's really cool about everything, but I don't know if I could completely trust her not to joke about it on accident or something dumb.

Hopefully she just forgets about it and I wont have to worry, but maybe i'm just overthinking it and Mari doesn't even care...


End file.
